horse_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Training
Training is the way to teach horses the basics of getting handled and ridden, keep them fit and affectionate, and make them perform better in competitions. In order to train a horse, it will need to have enough energy to be trained. Players can earn experience points from training their horses. Each training session costs the horse a certain amount of energy and progresses its training. Its physical fitness and affection will increase as well. Physical fitness is important in competitions and has a positive effect on the results. If a horse is not getting exercised, its fitness and affection drop by 3% overnight if the owner has been online in the last 24 hours. A notable feature is the roundpen, which keeps horses physically fit and affectionate without adding any training progress. More information can be found further below. Basic Training Foals can already be trained in the basic lessons of handling, basic commands, ground training and riding. Go to the Training tab on your horse's profile. On the lower right-hand side is an orange button to start basic training if a horse has never been trained before. Once the player begins the basic training, the exercises will show up and the player can start training the horse. Basic training consists of four levels, each consisting of a number of specific training exercises. Basic training must be completed before a discipline can get selected for the horse. However, there is no time limit for when the basic training needs to get started or completed - even an adult horse can still begin basic training from scratch. Once the horse has turned 3 years old and its basic training has been finished, a discipline can be selected. Selecting a Discipline After finishing basic training, if your horse is at least 3 years old, there are multiple disciplines to choose from: Dressage, Driving, Endurance, Eventing, Flat Racing, Show Jumping and Western Reining. More disciplines will be added in the future. You're free to choose, every horse can do every discipline. But consider this: Horses will do better in some disciplines than others, based on their conformation and genetic potential. For each competition discipline, there is a set of relevant conformation and GP stats. The game calculates which discipline(s) a horse should do best in and lists them at the very bottom of the Breeder's Advice, on the Genetics tab of the horse. This is only a recommendation. The actual performance will also depend on factors like the strength of competitors for that discipline on your continent. Furthermore, the scoring itself is bugged for most disciplines and planned to get re-done in the future. Thus, the breeder's advice only tells you what the horse -should- do best at, in the current system, without considering the competitive field. If your horse is old enough and has completed its basic training, a drop-down menu appears on the lower right-hand side of the Training tab. Here you can select a discipline. Once you've confirmed your choice, training bars and exercises appear on the Training tab. You can only make your choice once per horse, so choose wisely! Exercises and Levels If a horse is in training, the levels will be visible on the right side of the Training tab with the name of its current level written in bold letters. The center of the page contains the exercises of the current level. Right above, you can select a terrain (arena, track, or trail) and duration (15, 30, 45, or 60 minutes) for training. Along with the duration, you can see how much energy the training unit would cost and how much physical fitness it would add with your current choice of terrain. To train your horse, select a terrain and duration, then click the orange "Train" button under any one of the exercises to apply training to it. The exercise will progress by a certain percentage, the physical fitness boost and +3 affection will get added to your horse while the energy decreases. A timer starts to run that equals the duration you selected. A horse won't able to get trained again before the current timer has run down. Depending on the terrain and duration, the player gains experience per training unit. The training progress of the horse also depends on these factors. It can pay off to play around to find how you get more experience points or the fastest training progress for your horse. All exercises, as well as each level, start at 0% and get completed at 100%. Progress gets shown by blue color filling the respective bar. There is no order in which the exercises of a training level must get worked on, but all exercises of the current level have to be completed before the horse can level up. The more progress gets made across the exercises, the further the level bar will progress on the right side of the Training tab. When all training for a certain level is at 100%, an orange button appears on the lower-right side of the Training tab. This button allows you to level up your horse. In competitions, a horse gets matched against contestants of the same training level. The competition scores improve the further the horse's training is progressed within its current level. With higher levels, the prize pool will increase. Through persistent training, a horse can reach the top level of its discipline! Roundpen The roundpen allows you to improve and maintain your horses' physical fitness and affection without doing actual training units. This is useful when you're unable or unwilling to train a horse - for example, when a foal with completed basic training is too young to select a discipline, or you wish to keep a horse at its current level for competitions, or you've fully maxed out the highest training level of its discipline. The roundpen must first be purchased on the Estate page for a one-time fee of 2,500 HRC. Once this is done, you can use it to train any of your horses that have at least started basic training. Simply select the roundpen as a terrain on the "Training" tab of the horse in question. Depending on the selected duration, the roundpen unit costs the horse a certain amount of energy and grants a certain boost in fitness, as well as +3 affection. Roundpen exercises also pay out experience points for the player. Category:Gameplay Category:Horses Category:Guides